The Special Potion
by Kama Kounsolour
Summary: Naruto thinks he is the best at pulling pranks. Little does he know that there is a much older man just like him. He and Naruto decide to pull a prank on the last Uchiha. The man decides to have the prank do a little lovemaking. SasuNa. Two Part Oneshot


(I was just in the mood to right something funny and came up with this idea. Please review)

Naruto snickered as he came up with this awesome joke. He waited for the door to open and the paint would land right on Sasuke's head. The door did indeed open but it wasn't Sasuke. It was an old man. The paint smacks down on the old man's head and orange paint goes all over the man's body. Even if it wasn't who he was planning on pranking, Naruto fell to the ground laughing. The old man looks over to Naruto and his eyes squint. He walks over and grabs Naruto by the scruff of his neck. Naruto continues to laugh.

"You think that was funny, huh?"

"YEAH!" Naruto manages between laughs.

"Well, it was the stupidest prank I have ever seen. You gotta do more than that to gain my respect."

"And what makes you a better prankster than me?"

"When I was a boy, I went into the Uchiha police station and put laxatives in the head Uchiha's tea. He was on a toilet for nearly a week." Naruto erupts with laughter.

"If only I could do something like that to Sasuke."

"The last Uchiha?"

"Yeah." The old man grins.

"I got something better," the man reaches into his cloak and pull out a vial with clear fluid in it, "Put this in his drink."

"What is it?"

"A little something that I have yet to prank someone with. You like Sasuke don't you, more than a friend." Naruto stutters.

"N-n-no." The old man's grin turns to a full out ear to ear smile.

"Oh, yes you do. Your pal Iruka told me about your little encounter with Sasuke's lips at the ninja orientation. I think you were planning on that boy to push you into Sasuke," Naruto just stood there, unable to believe that this old man knew that much about him already. No one else knew he was gay.

"Still, what is this stuff?"

"It has no name, but it jumpstarts hormones."

"Naruto looks at the man with a questioning look." 

"Like Viagra." The old man laughs.

"This is like hyper Viagra. It will make even this uptight Sasuke give up all his morals to sleep with someone. Now THAT is a prank…which will cost you 60000 yen"

"WHAT!"

"But because of what you plan to do with it, I'll take 1000 yen." Naruto quickly pays the man and leaves to find Sasuke. The old man looks on and suddenly there is a poof of smoke next to him. He doesn't flinch, it was Jiraiya.

"Riku-sensei. You still love pranking the younger ninja, just like you did to me." Riku smiles.

"It never gets old. But I'd be glad if he gets more than a laugh out of this prank."

"And they call me perverted."

(Meanwhile)

Naruto runs over to Sasuke's house. It was raining out. Naruto knew that a god or something must want him to pull off this 'prank' and was giving him everything he needed to do the impossible. He bangs on Sasuke's door repeatedly. Sasuke opens the door but Naruto's hand had gone to hit the door again and hit Sasuke right in the face. Naruto quickly apologizes as Sasuke rubs his nose.

"What do you want, dobe?"

"Just look at the situation its fucking raining out."

"Then go home."

"I lost my key." Sasuke looks at Naruto with a you-gotta-be kidding-me look."

"You have sworn to become Hokage, become the strongest and most intelligent ninja in history, and you forget where you put the key to your house. Just go through a window."

"And ruin my rug, no way."

"So you decided you'd ruin MY rug."

"Of course." Sasuke lets out a deep breath and rolls his eyes.

"Come in" Naruto squeaks in delight and practically jumps into the house. Sasuke leads Naruto to the kitchen. His clothes were only blotted with wetness since he moved at such a high speed and didn't need to change clothes. Sasuke sits down at his table and takes a sip of tea.

"Sasuke, could I have some?" Sasuke lets out another exhale.

"Sure." Sasuke walks out of the room and Naruto whips out the vial.

"Crap, how much should I put in? Whatever." Naruto dumps the entire vial into the tea and stirs it up. Sasuke comes back with a cup of tea. Naruto gladly accepts it and watches. Sasuke sits down and doesn't do anything. Naruto keeps eyeing over at the Uchiha and finally Sasuke takes his tea and downs it. Naruto watched and within a singe minute, noticed a change in Sasuke. His face became flush and was constantly chewing on his lips. In another minute, Sasuke couldn't stop shifting in his seat. Sasuke's hands kept rubbing each other and Naruto decided to try something. He stands up and stretches. His shirt goes up and reveals flesh on his stomach. He saw Sasuke eyeing his stomach.

"So Sasuke, where will I sleep tonight?"

"I don't have a guest bedroom."

"What about a couch?"

"I don't have one."

"What about that couch?"

"It's…uh…broken. Yeah, no one can sit on it."

"Well where should I sleep then?"

"My room is the only one. I guess you'll have to sleep in my bed…with me…alone…"

"What was that?"

"NOTHING! I'll see you there in a bit." Naruto smirks with glee and sits back down. He saw Sasuke stand up but bending over to a great degree.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto stands up and starts to walk over.

"NO…NO…no problem at all I just need to stretch a little when I get upstairs." Naruto saw a bump in the front of Sasuke's pants even when he bent over. Either Sasuke was well equipped, or that medicine as a real miracle worker. Naruto couldn't wait to see what would happen in the coming hours. Naruto was going to have a lot of fun.

Naruto walks into the bedroom to see Sasuke in his queen sized bed in a white t-shirt and his black boxers.

"Oh yeah. Sasuke, I sleep in the nude." Sasuke's eyes become wider than ever as Naruto completely strips down and gets into the bed. The bed was big but not big enough for a space to be between the two boys. Naruto pretends to fall asleep. Naruto almost immediately feels a hand slowly slide up his side and down to his manhood. Naruto moves so that his body is facing Sasuke and his arm goes out and lands right on Sasuke's dick. It was indeed hard. Ungodly hard. Sasuke whimpers and moans as Naruto slowly applies pressure to the covered dick. Naruto feels Sasuke grabs his arm and slide it under the band of his boxers and soon Naruto had Sasuke fully in his hand. Naruto was hard now himself and knew the show had only started.

(Please review. There will be a second part)


End file.
